Raven in Flight
by SAVE THE NARGLES
Summary: This is Tris's adventures as a Dauntless member, being in her prime time of her life. As if the war and the annoucment never happened. What will happen? Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK IN ACTION! Ok, not exactly, I've been reviewing, but I have not updated in a while, being brain-dead with summer and writers block, but then THIS (See below) story came into my mind so I had to write it, and I have been doing so for the last couple of weeks. But the Divergent Trilogy is one of my fav book series, and I got the first two books signed by the AWESOME Veronica Roth. I even got to find out how she came up with the stimulations. But I am a writer for PJO and Harry Potter, so I am new here. But I hope you like my story, and PLEASE review. **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I staggered into my new apartment, ready for the now-appealing short hours of sleep, after a day of work and having to deal with my extremely drunk friends, mostly Christina and Marlene; it was good to be someplace that I will maybe, someday, start to call home. It is in the glass building above the Pit, on the sixth floor. If it were up to me, I would like to stay in one of the ones down in the Pit preferably, but I am near Tobias, who was in a building right nearby, since he needed to work in the building I was working at, My time as an inmate was worth getting the government job that I wanted. And becoming a member of Dauntless.

I gazed though my bleary eyes. I was the only one not drunk, besides Uriah, and I was the only one that did not drink any alcohol. I wanted to keep what little sanity I had left, thank you very much. Uriah and I gathered them up, and he took Marlene, and I took Will and Christina and just dumped them at Will's apartment. I just wanted to get some sleep.

I placed my bag on the bookcase right by the door. I went to strip off my clothes, tight black jeans and a low-cut blouse that showed off the ravens, along with black sneakers. I kept my socks, underwear, and the strap-less bra on.

My small apartment was lit dimly by the lamp on the coffee table by the couch, where I ate most of the time. A small TV was in front of the couch, in the corner, and a small kitchen was in the corner in front, close to the door. The large table was in the other corner next to the door, where papers and books were stacked, along with a small electronic tablet that I was given the first week. A door was in between the kitchen and the living room corners, where a tiny bathroom was placed, a toilet, cabinet, sink and a standing shower. The apartment was barely enough for me, and I was fine with that. Nothing matched, not even the dishes, or the covers on the pillow cases, one was a quilted patter with blue and purple pieces of fabric,the other was white with grey leaf patterns on it.

I dragged myself into the bedroom, which was the last corner of my apartment that has my bed, drawer, and a small vanity, all hidden by a cotton curtain, black of course. My hands grazed the large quilt. Ravens fly over a glittering lake, while the sun was setting; and gray and purple clouds dot the sky. My mother made it for me, as a gift for getting my new apartment. I still write letters to her, and Caleb.

I let myself fall onto the bed, it feeling like a nice fluffy cloud. I silently opened a random drawer, my face still stuffed into the mattress, the quilt smelling of Abnegation, of fresh air and lavender. Something that now represents what is outside Dauntless. The scent used to make me miss home, now it is just a reminder of what could have been. That now I am Dauntless. But I never will be one of them, truly. I am Divergent.

My hands rummaged through the drawer, and my hand grasped the softest thing it could find. It was a large shirt. I pulled it over my head, and I smelled deodorant, and that warm musky smell that I thought was comforting. The shirt belongs to Tobias.

I pulled it over my head, feeling the cotton cover my back. I buried myself under the blankets. I knew I was not going to sleep anytime soon, but I had to try. Now the mattress felt like it was made out of rocks. But I knew my head was running faster than the trains.

I pulled myself up, out of the bed and dragged myself into the kitchen. I pulled out a piece of chocolate cake, and I poured a glass of milk, and sat in front of the mirror. It was a large mirror that was about 5 ½ tall, and it sat next to the vanity. I sat down in front of it, and took small bites and sips from my snack.

Do I see, Tris, the Stiff, first in initiation, the girl who has only six fears? Or Beatrice, the small girl from Abnegation, whose father is a leader in the government? Or the real me, the Divergent freak who really has almost nowhere to go?

"Well, Beatrice does not eat chocolate cake." I murmured to myself, looking up, and smiling. I had chocolate frosting on my upper lip. Tobias would kiss it off, if he was here. I licked the frosting off my lip, letting the sweetness spread across my tongue.

"And Tris does not need to talk to herself for reassurance." I stared back at the big blue eyes. The Tris everyone thought they knew would not do what I am doing now.

"I guess she's real then. Completely real…" My reflection smiled sadly. Only Tobias knew the real me, and understood everything. I was going for another bite of cake, but my fork discovered that none of it was left. The glass of milk was empty too.

I knew tomorrow was going to be a big day. It was the first meeting that I was going with the Abnegation Counsel, the first time I would see in six months my father and Caleb, he was chosen by Jeanine Matthews to help her with relationships between Dauntless, as the Erudite chose a research project to work on, and he chose the stimulation serum, which connects to the serum that runs the fear stimulation for inition. Just like Mom told him. He may be Erudite, but he still has a little of Abnegation in him. Just like me.

Is he Divergent? The thought is painful in itself. It may be possible, he seemed so selfless, but he had a hunger for knowlage and prosperity, something Abnegation did not like. Just like my curiosity and cleverness was shunned. Tris could not shine there. But now Beatrice is hiding in the shadows.

I glanced at the clock. 2:37 AM. I placed the plate and glass by the sink, and crawled back into bed again. I felt myself drift on the edge of consciousness for the rest of the night, remembering how to make my mind dull. A strong cup of coffee will keep me running for the rest of the day.

After about 4 of 5 hours, I pulled myself out of bed again. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, my stomach churning. I went to the shower and turned it on, bearing the cold water, then opened the drawer to the black items that await me.

I pulled on a blank sweater that went to my elbows, so it falls off my shoulder, a leather vest and skinny jeans with a belt. I stuck on some sneakers, and gathered all of my papers, and my tablet. I organized them and placed them in my bag, along with my make-up kit, a gift from Christina, something to help me impress, she said. It included hair ties, eye liner, mascara, and pale pink lip-stick.

I looked at my watch from Abnegation. 7:34 AM. I watched it flick to 7:35. I opened the door.

Tobias stood outside the door, smiling, right on time. He was clean-shaven, his hair still damp, with black jeans, the darkest blue shirt to match his eyes, and sneakers. He looked hot.

"You are always very prompt, Mr. Four. Are you ready to escort me to breakfast?" I said in a proper tone. We decided that I should call him Four in public. Less hassle that way. But he is still my Tobias.

"Yes, Miss. Tris. Showing off for the meeting today? I like it myself, by the way." He said in the same tone back. He winked. I slapped him.

"Ouch," He muttered, rubbing his cheek. "Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I want to stay here if it were up to me." I answered.

"You aren't scared, are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just nervous." I told him quickly.

"Well, I heard from the Dauntless Gossip Grapevine that Christina wants you to go get your ears pierced with her before the meeting today. Do you think it is possible?"

"Well, if she suddenly realizes she can get over the biggest hangover of the year, then we can." I joked. He laughed a hearty laugh he only uses with me. I locked the door and we walked down the hallway, to the stairwell. He pulled open the door and we walked in.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asked with a grin.

"Always." I smirked.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" I yelled loudly, and we sprinted down the stairs. Everything was a blur as we scrambled down the stairs. I could feel my hair fly back and my feet alternate steps, and glimpse of Tobias running next to me. We got to the bottom of the stairs and ran onto the platforms that were on the ceiling of the Pit, and down to the main stairwell. We went down the paths, people moving over so we can run. We sprinted until we saw the entrance, or gaping hole of the Dining Hall. I pulled out a last burst of energy and ran to the table pulling into my usual seat just before Tobias.

"I win." I said smugly once I caught my breath.

He shrugged, and grabbed a muffin and started spreading butter on it. Our table was one of the larger tables. Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, Lauren and Shauna sat at the table with us, munching on eggs and muffins and sipping apple juice like we were here all along.

I grabbed a muffin, and piled scrambled eggs onto my plate, along with turkey bacon. I went to where the coffee and got myself a cup of it, and went back to the table.

"Just black?" Shauna asked as she poured some more milk into her cup of coffee, turning it a pale beige color.

"Yep." I told her and took a large gulp.. I started slicing the bacon into pieces and shoving them into my mouth unattractively. Tobias raised an eyebrow.

"What's the hurry today? Zeke asked. Everybody glared at him.

"What?" He asked, clearly clueless about the meeting today.

Lauren slapped the back side of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" He yelped. I smiled; I had to thank her later.

"It's Tris and Uriah's first meeting with the Abnegation Counsel, today, you idiot!" Lauren scolded him. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"Shit, I thought it was next week." He said, with an annoyed look.

"Um, I've been telling you about it for two weeks and it is on the calendar, the same one you look at every day. How can you not know?" Uriah said. He shared an apartment with Zeke and he signed up for Dauntless-leader-in-training, much to Peter's dismay, and everyone else's glee, including mine. Peter got a job making weapons in the Pit, a job that I really don't like him doing, but he is away from me for most of the time.

I finished the bacon, and started on the scrambled eggs. Tobias looked at me. He did not even blink, but he dipped his fork into my food and came up with a mountain of scarmbled eggs on his fork, and put it in his mouth. I gave him an annoyed look, ignoring the stares and snide remarks. He went and grasped my hand. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand. Our table quickly silented down. Tobias turned towards me.

"What time does the meeting start at?" Tobias asked.

"At 11, but we need to be at the Loop by 10:30." I answered.

"But the Dauntless like to be late to Counsel Meetings on purpose, because it annoys the Counsel a lot. But they don't like us doing it on a daily basis." Uriah replied. "But today is when all of the new government officials from all the factions are at their first meeting, so we are going to be late. So make it 10:45."

"Thanks for letting me know." I answered, and polished off my scrambled eggs and grabbed my muffin and ate a large hunk out of it. It was not even 9 yet, but I wanted to use the free time. The Loop was the place where all off the different trains met at the same spot. The meeting rooms used for Counsel Meetings were at a large building, right by the swamp, called the McCormick Center, well; at least it was called that.

I had only been there a couple of times, mostly for parties and events for all the factions. It was nearby a lot of the faction headquarters, or can be driven there if you have a car or take the bus. Abnegation and Amity headquarters was father away, but the Erudite and Candor headquarters are nearby, and the Dauntless could take the train there, easily. Overall, it was a good place for people from all the factions to meet, and all gatherings for all five factions were held there, except for the Choosing Ceremony. That was in the building where all the manifestos for all the factions were completed.

"Earth to Tris! Get out of day dreaming zone!" Lynn yelled in my ear. I dropped my muffin on the ground.

"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my ear. Lynn smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her. I go and grab a refillable cup from the coffee stand and filled it with more coffee. I stuck it in my bag.

"Leaving already? Please, Tris, we want to talk to you. Please don't go." Zeke asked, his voice disappointed, and a pout formed on his lips. Uriah did the same thing. I laughed.

"Tempting, but I'll pass. Bye." I told them.

They said good-bye, but Tobias grabbed my wrist, feeling my hand slip away. I leaned down.

"Meet me at my room at six. We'll go out to dinner, just you and me. And you look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"That would be great. And thank you." I whispered back and pecked him on the lips. He let go of my wrist, and I started to walk away, feeling the slightest bit fuzzy.

"Whatda tell her?" Shauna asked as I walked away, my friends' voices fading. I smiled a little bit; friends were good and bad at the same time. But now I wanted the comfort of a friend, not the friendly teasing or the excitement of one.

I walked down the worn paths of the Pit, making my way to the favorite place in the Pit.

The tattoo parlor was empty when I walked in. Tori was sitting behind her desk, and she looked up.

"I thought you might come. Today is your first meeting. Right?" Tori asked as she pulled another chair over for me to sit in.

"You are the best person for advice. And an awesome tattoo."

"Well, this is a big accomplishment, for you to trust me. And to be called a great tattoo artist. What is the problem for the apparently almighty Tris to come to me, a mere tattoo artist, for help?" She said in a proper tone and gestured for me to go on.

How can I phrase it correctly? I took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"Well, first, you will listen and give good advice, but, the mighty warrior will spin her tale from here." I exclaimed, and then went back to a normal voice.

"I got the first three birds for the three members of my family that I left behind when I came to Dauntless. And I will be seeing at least one, possibly two of my birds today. And I am not sure if they will be happy to see me."

Tori looked me in the eyes.

"If you knew that you would have to see you family again, would you have chosen the job?" She asked.

"No."

"Then why are you upset?"

I breathed in again. "The only time I get to see my family now is in my fear stimulation, or in my dreams, and they are begging me to shoot them. I would have to hide how much I care about them at the meeting. Show them that I truly belong here."

Tori looked at me, then grasped my hand, and looked at me in the eye. "Tris, you can hide your fear, just show them how you have changed. Show them that side of you that is Dauntless."

I knew that she just gave me a pep talk, something that the Dauntless don't really need, but seemed appropriate for the event. I felt better about seeing my father, and possibly Caleb.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"No problem." She answered, but then, Bud, the other tattoo artist, walked into the shop.

"You are working on Monday and Thursday, am I correct?" Tori asked, shifting the subject.

"Yes." I answered. I have to work 40 hours a week to get enough points for what I need and to get access to electronics for myself, and some for fun things to do with my friends. But I only need to work for three days of the week at my government job, two normal days and a day for visiting a faction, or a faction official visiting, to talk about the security of the city, and how they are helping us. On the other two days, I help Tori in the shop. Mostly with paperwork though, but I still get to spend time with her.

We talked for a while, how business was doing, funny stories that we had heard, and how my relationship was doing, random things that make me less tense, and more calm, and take away the nervousness. But I still feel nauseous at being allowed to take in the hooked nose of my father, and the dimpled cheeks and green eyes of my brother freely, without being in a nightmare.

"Well, you better get going, it is nearly 10." Tori exclaimed. I glanced at my watch that I kept from Abnegation. She was right. The train to the Loop would be at Dauntless headquarters in five minutes. I shot up from my seat, and said a quick goodbye, and ran out of the tattoo hop, barely hearing Tori mumble about the young Dauntless being late to a lot of things. I ran out of the Pit to the train station, just in time too. I heard the train whistle sound, and I saw a bunch of Dauntless go and jump onto the train as the last few cars passed. I jogged by the side of the train, and jumped into the third to last car.

I sat down, and checked that my stuff was in my bag, and sat down, grabbing the cup of coffee out of my bag and taking a tentative sip of the hot drink, to prevent myself of burning my tongue. I watched the skyline come into view as the train went out into the grayness The buildings towered over me, snow coating the tops,and landing in little piles around the eges of the windows. I could see the air I breathed out, and I saw the Dauntless kids have snowball fights outsid the school. The air was bitter cold, and I was thankful for my long hair, to protect my neck and ears a bit. But it had this crispness in the air that I loved.

The zip-line from the Hancock was still there, a tiny string in the skyline of the city. Will told me the city was once called Chicago. He said the name meant, 'onion field', in a long forgotten language of people who used to live there, before all the skyscrapers were built, hundreds of years before.

"There must have been a lot of onions, to name the city after a root that makes the toughest Dauntless cry." I mumbled to myself, smiling. Will did not like the name, since there were no onions around anymore. But I thought it must of had fit, cause tht was the name of the city for a long time.

I let my thouights wander, but the jitters came back. Too bad, this will be a good day. Or at least a Dauntless day, for me.

* * *

**Dang, this is 5 pages on Microsoft Word. But please review if you like it, or if you want to give me tips. I worked pretty hard on this, so please don't tell me this is a waste of time. Flames belong to Dauntless, to put in their symbol. Cheesy joke, I know. BUT REVIEW! Bye!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I have been working on this little by little over the week, and I will have less time because school is starting for me, ugh. But at least I got this chapter out into the world. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and this is my second most viewed story! YAY! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided not to, because I came up with some good ideas. But I also want to tell you that I do random updates, an I have been trying to write longer chapters. But enjoy the chapter!**

**-****SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

I jumped off the train, landing hard on the slippery stone. The station was above ground, it actually could have been something all the other people of the other factions could have used. The platform was made of cement, with cracks filled with snow and dead weeds. There were also metal benches every couple of feet, and thee were metal trash cans that had lit fires in them, where Dauntless were huddled around. There was a above ground, where some Dauntless were walking towards a different part of the Loop. Some were also going though what looked like a really old security system, then down flights of stairs that went out onto the streets, where there were buses and cars driving though grey slush. I also noticed a sign hung over the security system. It was a faded red, so it looked more pink, and it had white writing which was hard to read.

"Do you want me to explain everything to you?" A voice asked. I quickly turned around to find Lauren standing behind me.

"That would be nice." I admitted. Lauren smiled, then pointed towards the sign.

"Before the factions, the trains were organized by color. The train we took from Dauntlesss to here was called the Red Line. That is why the sign is red. The writing on it is the street name. The street here is Lake St. We are at Lake St, using the Red Line. Got it?"

"Completely." I answered.

Lauren pointed towards the path. "You need to go down that path to get to the rest of the trains. You will probably see more Dauntless you know there, because there are guards there going to guard duty, and the government officials going down to McCormick. I also have to go to McCormick, since I am part of the government, so I'll go with you."

"Thanks." I answered. The odd thing was that I would have been to the Loop more, but the other factions used cars to ship their officials around, so I could use the cars too, to go to other factions. I used them to be nice, because if I said no, the other factions might be upset, plus I did not want to get on Max's bad side.

We walked down the path quickly, I saw that the station was organized the same way but more paths. Lauren pointed to a sign that was a faded green.

"That is the train that goes down to McCormick. The next train will be in..." Lauren glanced at her watch. "Seven minutes. But don't go into the main area of the tracks as a dare, or you will probably get hit by a train. The Loop is a tangle of train tracks, and people have been hit by trains before."

"Good thing you warned me, or I would of run like a mad woman right in front of a train." I joked. Only a Dauntless member could have joked about death. But when I started walking down the path , I could understand why Lauren warned me. The Loop was literally a loop of train tracks, merging with each other, and creating a large mess. I saw that the path lead to a pair train tracks, where there was a small group of Dauntless, a lot less than the group by the Red Line.

"Hey, Tris!" A Dauntless named Remi yelled. He had spiky blond hair, tattoos all up his arms, and both ears completely pierced, but he would talk to a wall if it could stand still.

"Hey Remi. How are you? And how is Avery?" I asked politely. He was in charge of the making sure the trains were working properly, so he was in the glass building once a week, and had to go to meetings, but he was really nice. He was always cheerful, but he just got married. So he is has more energy than a rabbit on steroids.

"Great! She just moved into my apartment. And-" He was cut off by the sound of the train whistle.

"Oh, there is the train! See ya later, Tris."

"Bye." I answered. The Dauntless started getting up, and started jumping on as the train passed. I quickly jumped on with ease, as the train was close. I just grabbed a handle and pulled myself on. One I was a good distance away from the door, I went into the corner.

I saw a bunch of the people that I knew, including Lauren, Eric, Max, Remi, and Uriah. I pulled my bag off my shoulders, and took a sip of the coffee, now cooler, being out in the winter air for at least half an hour. I now let the nervousness come back into my system. I will see my father today. And Caleb.

"Hey, Tris. Have something for you!" I saw Uriah walk towards me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He grabbed something from his pocket and placed it in my hand. It was a small tube, narrow at one end, then got larger at the other end. The tube was slightly rounded near the middle, and a hole in the middle, which had some wax paper inside it.

"It's called a kazoo. You blow in this end here." He pointed to the larger end. "Try it out."

I took the kazoo, and blew into the larger end, and it made the most annoying sound that I had ever heard. I took it out of my mouth quickly.

"Why are you giving me this...thing?" I pondered, while looking at the kazoo in disgust.

"It is the only reasonable solution to the fighting between Abnegation and Erudite. When the get riled up, all of the Dauntless officials blow on them until they stop. It gives everyone headaches, and they stop fighting soon after we start."

It was a good idea. Making the most annoying sound to stop people from fighting. "You are using something that makes an annoying sound to stop fighting that is annoying and useless." I summarized.

"Yep."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to sit with everyone else?" Uriah asked. He was pointing to a small group of people. Lauren waved me over.

"Sure." I answered. I put the coffee back inside my bag and went to sit with the other Dauntless, feeling like one of them.

* * *

"McCormick! Up ahead!" Someone shouted. I got up, along with everyone else. The train slowed down as I jumped off, taking the few steps before stopping, doing it with ease. The snow crunched under my feet, the snow still white. I saw the frozen wasteland on the marsh, and the glass building, of the McCormick Center. It was made of clear shimmery glass, with curved roofs, but the metal was rusting, and some of the windows were cracked. We walked down the path, until we got to a small parking lot where there were cars. Eric opened the door quickly and everyone went inside.

The lobby are was neatly furnished, with a dull color of beige paint on it. There were plush chairs and couches, along with blue carpeting. A couple of hallways lead off from the lobby. Max did a quick head-count to make sure everyone was here. I sat down to finish off the coffee, and Uriah sat next to me.

"You ready for the meeting?" He asked. I just mutely nodded.

"I know your father is part of the Abnegation Counsel." My eyes shot up. How did he know that?

"He calls us hellions." I tell him, laughing a little. He laughs too."Does he think we are from hell? We have tattoos and piercings and the craziest clothes anyone can imagine." I mention. Uriah snorts an little, but then abruptly stops laughing.

"Um, Tris?" Uriah asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" I answer, still laughing the air out of my lungs out.

"Where did everyone go?" I stopped laughing, and looked up.

All of the Dauntless were gone.

"What..." I started, the words stuck on my tongue. We got up from the couch quickly, and I faintly heard whoops of joy though the silence of the hallways. It sounded like it was coming from the right.

"Let's go right." I sprinted down the hall, beige walls and blue carpet, and very dim lighting. Uriah followed me, and we tried to follow the voices of the rest of the Dauntless, but slowly, the voiced faded away to the cold air drift though the hallways.

"We are officially lost." Uriah stated, as we went down another hallway that looked exactly the same as before.

"Let's keep walking. We will find an exit eventually." I told him, thought when it did happen, it would be a long time. We slowed down to a walk, trying to identify the hallways a bit. We went past part of the glass windows, so we could see outside. I noticed it was snowing again. We climbed up the stairs and looked for them on the three floors above, but soon the carpet started to get worn, and the paint was peeling. And we still had five more floors to look at.

"Parts of the buildings look like they had never been used." Uriah noticed as he ran his hand down a wall, paint peeling off and a fine layer of dust coating his hand.

"The building is over a century old, and the population is a lot smaller. The factions probably only use parts of the first floors. So, let's go back downstairs." I concluded.

"Best plan either of us got. Also, did you bring a weapon?" He asked while pulling out a gun, from what looked like, a hidden pocket near his shoulder.

"Yeah." I answered, pulling a .32 pistol from a inner pocket in my vest, with a small package of biullets, along with a leather pouch, that had five throwing knives, with razor sharp blades, the size of small, skinny leaves.

"You should always be prepared. Come on, let's head back down to the first floor, if worst comes to worst, we will miss the meeting." I said, as we continued down the hallway, and down the stairs down to the first floor.

I saw Uriah jump on the railing and slid down each flight of stairs, me following slowly, maybe I won't have to see them today. Maybe I can hide how I miss them. Maybe-

What the hell are you doing Tris? You are Six. You are a Dauntless prodigy. Not Abnegation anymore. Your thoughts are pure cowardice.

We reached the first floor quickly, and Uriah started going though the door. I was about to follow him, when I tripped. I fell to the ground, my face feeling the roughness of the carpet. I got up, but I did not face the doorway to the first floor. I faced a stairway, with a metal sign that said, BEWARE!.

The sign was lopsided, one end chained to the railing, the other end trailing on the floor. That must of been what I had tripped on.

"You wanna go down those stairs? They have Dauntless written all over them." Uriah asked, appearing next to me.

"Heck, yeah." I answered. We ran down the stairs, but all they did was lead though to an intersection, whwere two hallways went in oppisite direcrions. One was like the one we saw before, with blue carpet and beige walls, the other covered with loose wooden boards, covered in yellow plastic tape. But something was odd about the entrance. Not just that it was blocked off and quarintined.

"Let's go though that entrance." I turned around, to only find that Uriah was not behind me. I peeked down the hallway and saw that no one was there. The doofus must of went down the other hallway without me. I sighed, he probably is somewhere around here. But the boarded hallway was waiting for me.

I walked closer. The entrance looked innocent, well, as innocent it could be. But everything looked slightly blurry. I leaned in closer to see what was there, my fingers brushing the wood.

That was my mistake.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I know, I know, I am so mean, what will happen to Tris? I also realized some a mistake. I have been saying McCormick Center, when it is really McCormick Place. Oops. That shows I am not from Chicago. Been there, but never lived there. But, my faithful followers, I hope the chapter was okay, cause here is what happened. I thought I was a good writer, then I re-read Divergent, and realized I was kind of a sucky writer. But be Divergent, my readers! Bye!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello. I am really sorry fo not updating, and this chapter is going to be really short, because you guys need something. This is like, an explanation chapter. I will elaborate more in the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and all who favorite and followed my story.**

**-****SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

As my fingers brushed the wood, I felt my hand break though a film. A wave of color traveled across the invisible film, that covered the door. That was probably what made the door blurry. Then the thin strands started wrapping my fingers, cold and sticky, but tight, as it covered my fingers and started traveling up my palm,

I backed away, unsure what to do. Fear filled my stomach, and crept into my mind. I started to breathe heavy. I had to do something, or I will turn into a cocoon.

I was waving my arm around; it covered my wrist now, and was traveling quickly . If I wiped it onto my vest_,_ it would start wrapping my waist, and would only make it worse. The broken strands on the door were starting to mend themselves, twitching wildly, until it hit another strand, then connected itself to it, making a hazardous, but sturdy web.

I felt the strands cover my elbow, making my arm unless. But then what were my fingers were tingling, The huge clumps of sticky web was turning a different color, It was a shimmery silver before, but now it was turning white.

A memory of when I made a paper mache structure of the Hub appeared, when I was just about to paint the structure black and grey, when it was plain white, white paste and paper.

Dried.

The white part of the web meant it was dry.

I knew what I had to do, to escape.

The web was climbing up my arm, nearly to the edge of my sweater sleeve. The paper mache-like part of the cocoon was moving up my arm also, drying just as fast as the strands were crawling up. I slowly opened my vest with my open hand and pulled out one of my knifes. The strands reached the edge of my sleeve, and I quickly started cutting off, until an inch of black wool was being eaten by the web. I quickly cut though the cocoon, and freed my arm. I flung the cocoon away from me, a cast of my arm.

I breathed out, getting myself together slowly, dropping the knife. I felt my blood rush into my arm, which is pink, and stinging. I felt my stomach calmed down. It was not attacking me anymore.

Then I heard voices come from the other hallway, and the sound of footsteps falling at a fast pace, to , if I went back up the stairs, I would be caught. The only way...

I kicked the cast of my arm and the knife away from me, into the corner, and pulled out a new knife and quickly cut part of the web open, it rippling with light, and crawled though a small hole near the bottom of the doorway, before the web touched me. I slid underneath the boards, until I got to the other side. I stood up, then used my knife to pull the web back together. I saw a person burst out of the hallway, blurry, because of the web, look around, then continue running, up the stairs, and out of sight.

I was safe.

I dropped the knife and turned around, to face the dark hallway ahead of me.

"Well, here I go." I told myself, and started running down the hallway.

* * *

The hallway was dim, with only a small blue lantern every ten yards. It made the plastic covered walls, the boarded up doorways, and the rotting floorboards, look even more disturbing than it already did. I noticed that all the doorways were covered in the webs, with wisps of it trailing on the floor. That and the holes in the floorboards made it very hard to maneuver. A warm draft floated though the hallways, as if it has been trapped here for a long time.

In other words, it was uncomfortable.

I slowed down to a walk, it was getting even more hazardous, and if I ran, I would be dead by now. And I knew I could not go back, as the lamps turned off once I past their range of light. I could only move forward.

I thought of Caleb. I told him I was going to be at the meeting today. He must be worried, thinking of logical reasons to think of why I was not there. Or maybe he thought I was so Dauntless that I ditched the meeting. I smiled to myself at the thought. And my father. He must already be insulted by the fact that Caleb got a government job. He would be infuriated by the fact that I got a government job too. What about Uriah? Hopefully he was alright. What if it was him outside the web?

I kept walking down the hallway, but the hallway just got more...dangerous. Dead bodies wrapped in cocoons were starting to appear. Of people who could not escape. Their arms and legs were stiff, and they look like all the water in their bodies, so it looked like they were just skin and bones. It was more gruesome then Al's body, when the pulled him out of the chasm.

Just when I felt like I was going to collapse, the hallway started to get lighter. I saw a tiny square of light. Light.

I started to walk faster, but carefully, so I would not end up like the mummies. I breathed in clean air, and I felt it cut into my skin. The doorway got closer, and the hallway cleared.

I reached the edge of the doorway. But I almost fell.

The path dropped off into a cascade of ruins, stretching across Lake Shore Drive, and the snow was falling harder. Farther along, the ruins of the other half of the place were laying there, black markers in the world of white and grey.

But in the middle of it, a dim light shining, an orange glow. And singing, soft, and clear.

I felt my heart race. I could just go back, and try to go though the web again and probably die, or I could stay outside and find out who, or what has the light.

A split second decision, and I jump.

The snow coats my hair, and my feet land on a flat piece of concrete. My heart races. I sprint across the flat surface, until I reach the edge, and hop on another piece, and the lantern gets closer and closer. The singing is clear now. It was clearly feminine.

_Run, run as fast as you can._

_They will catch you, we just ran._

_Beat you down, dream by dream._

_With little power to redeem._

_remember what they did to me._

_And you and him, and now you see._

_We need to avenge, it is our fate._

_To make sure for them its too late._

I stepped closer, and when the lantern was only about twenty feet away, it fall, and the person ran away. I started to run afer the person, but I kept tripping, and falling. Soon she was gone.

I stood there for a while, watching the snow fall. Slowly, I made my way back to where the end of the tunnel. Slowly, I searched around the edge of the doorway, until I found an air duct, that lead back into the building.

I slowly pried it open with my knife, and crawled in, feeling a lot like a true Dauntless. Though I never will be truly Dauntless.


End file.
